


You Tricked Me

by BloodDrinker1864



Category: V Wars (TV)
Genre: Bloods, F/F, Feeding, Hunting, Vampires, stalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDrinker1864/pseuds/BloodDrinker1864
Summary: When Ava takes Kaylee hostage, she uses her as bait only after using her as a personnel blood bag.
Kudos: 3





	You Tricked Me

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo!!! Loved V-wars and Ava and Kaylee, decided to add a little more to this scene

Ava had never dreamed about being a vampire. She never read those stupid twilight books growing up, she didn’t care because she didn’t believe in things like that. But when her Dad got sick and turned her whole perception on life had turned, and it wasn’t long until she herself fell sick with the prions and just like her dad had the gene and turned. The blood lust sucked, for real. At first, she felt very bad about feeding off humans, but then it became like sport. She tried to see how many she could kill in one night. She was angry so she took it out on people who weren’t like her and who probably wanted to kill her. It wasn’t even about the feed anymore; although she loved the feed. 

That night on patrol, Ava was hungry yeah but she wasn’t going to act on it. They fed on hunts, not individually; besides Fayne would kill her even if she did. But she wasn’t surprised when she heard a snarl from Brock about 100 ft away and then some panting and feet running. She rolled her eyes as she soft jogged towards the noise finally slowing down to a walk when she could see them. 

“Brock” she yelled “get off her, Brock. Option one I kill you. Option 2, Fayne does. That’s worse” 

Brock rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood up holding onto the girl he had snatched tightly. 

“We feed on sanction hunts we’re out in the name of Blood Nation” 

“What am I supposed to do I’m starving” he begged. 

“You’re supposed to be on patrol against vigilante, if Fayne finds out-“ 

“Fayne? Michael Fayne?” The girl jumps into the conversation “Due you have to take me to Michael Fayne. I’m ReveLeaks I wrote about Michael Fayne” 

“I am the one who sent his video to your site” Ava eyed her, hard. 

“Then you know that I can help him” she said back trying to act tough. It was all a lit though but she couldn’t let the vampires know that. 

Ava and Brock than immediately snatched onto her by her wrists and Ava started leading them out of the wood’s and towards the farm. 

“Let go of me” Kaylee tugged at the two of them, neither budging. She continued to pull. “There is nothing else I can do for you besides help Michael” she tried to declare the only purpose she was here for. Hoping they didn’t have anything in mind.

But oh, did they ever.

Ava was so annoyed by her questions and the sound of her voice she just wanted to silence her with the toxin from her bite. She would get feed. Noise would stop. Win, win. But Fayne would kill her and it wouldn’t be worth it in the end. They finally reached the farm a few moments later and Ava started keeping an eye out for him. 

“I can walk by myself” Kaylee said only after a few moments of silence. 

“Do you ever shut up” Ava almost growled at her. 

“I wanna see Fayne. Now!” she demanded again. 

“Yeah, as soon as I find him” Ava rolled her eyes and released her wrist as she turned walking away. 

“Shit. I knew you didn’t know him” 

Ava turned around so fast smacking Kaylee very hard across the cheek. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you” she said. 

“You know” Brock spoke up “nobody knows that she’s here” 

“So?” Ava questioned with a scowl. 

“Think it through” 

Nobody knew that she was here. Which meant nobody would know if she feed from her or not as long as they hid it. Screw the pact. She was hungry and angry. And without saying a word she grabbed back onto her wrist and started pulling her towards the barn. Kayle struggled against them but it was so use. They were stronger than her and there was two of them. They pulled her into the barn, making sure to close the door behind them. 

“Get the rope” Ava instructed holding onto Kaylee by herself as Brock strung up the rope from the rafters. When he was done Ava pulled Kaylee over and Brock took her wrist and tied the rope around and then did the same thing to the other wrist. Kaylee was now strung up by her arms. 

“Help” Kaylee screamed out as loud as she could before Ava slapped her hand over Kaylee’s mouth to shut her up. 

“Well that’s just not gonna do is it” her eyes almost went black. “Go find some tape to shut her up” 

Brock ran out the barn door and Kaylee was smart to keep her mouth shut. Ava was beyond pissed and Kaylee knew this had been the final straw, no one was coming to find her. This was not good. 

Brock returned a moment later still at a jog. “I couldn’t find tape but I did find this” he handed a long string of thick fabric to Ava who inspected it. She then walked over to Kaylee and forced her mouth open with her hand’s as she shoved the piece of cloth into her mouth. She tugged both sides pulling Kaylee back towards her as she tied the fabric into a knot at the back of her head. 

Pain from where she tugged the cloth in her mouth brought tear’s to her eyes that quickly flowed down her face. “Help!” she tried a muffle scream through the tear’s which then turned into sobbing. The cloth was soaked from her mouth. “Help!” she tried to scream again. As she looked at the two vampires’ in front of her who took a step forward towards her. 

Brock pulled out a retractable knife. The blade shinning in the moonlight. 

“Give me that” Ava’s harsh voice said with her hand extended out. Brock handed it over no question. He knew better to listen to Ava. “Let me test it out” she said headed Kaylee’s way the knife in her hand. Kaylee started shaking and whimpering against her as Ava threaded her hand through Kaylee’s ponytail and tugged her head back and sideways exposing her neck from her hoodie. She brought the knife up to her neck and sliced down, leaving a hot trail of red blood behind. Ava bent down and licked it up, the taste amazing to her lips. 

She was so happy with her decision to do this instead of being the obeying little girl to Michael. “One lick” she instructed to Brock, who eagerly ran over and pulled her hair back lapping up at her neck. Ava quickly pushed him off “don’t get greedy, we have all night” she pulled back Kaylee’s neck with her hair. Kaylee let out a loud sob and groan, and when that didn’t work a loud scream. Still nothing. She sobbed out, scared shitless of this vampire. She was deadly. 

“Fear is so fucking hot” she whispered in her ear, before angling her neck even more and licking at the wound again. Kaylee’s already wet face cried out, her lashes and lips soaked in her own tears. Ava pulled away from her neck and circled back around so she could see her. She wiped Kaylee’s blood off her lips with the sleeve of her shirt making sure she watched her. Kaylee was grossed out and if it weren’t for the gag in her mouth she might have vomited by now. 

“Can I please have more?” Brock begged Ava. “I’m still hungry” 

“No” Ava was stern and annoyed with him. “You got enough for now” she eyed Kaylee strung up like a piece of fish. She was exhausted by the looks of it. “She can’t take the venom anyways” 

Kaylee’s eyes perked up at the word venom and she looked over at Ava; who eyed her right back. She had never heard of this venom before, what did she mean she couldn’t take it? Brock shrugged his shoulders disappointed and scowled. 

“Lame” 

“Would you like a dead body to explain to Fayne?” 

He rolled his eyes knowing the answer to that question “no” 

“Then listen to me when I say so” she said. “And speaking of that, I need you back on perimeter” 

“Aw come on-” he tried to complain. 

“Now” she said angrier and louder this time. With another eye roll Brock took off in a run out the barn door’s just leaving just the girl’s together. 

“Now we finally have some girl time” Ava said all sweetly to Kaylee. “I see your eyes were very intrigued at the word venom” she spoke more softly to her “I can peak your interest if you would like?” 

The sentence came as a question but Kaylee didn’t even have to answer for Ava to go on “We carry venom in our bodies as bloods. When we bite you, without the intention of killing you” she had to add with her own little laugh “The venom gets injected into your body and you get like a crazy high. Too much of the venom and you can OD”

And then a crazy smirk came over the bloods face and then she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off Kaylee’s neck; she noticed too. “No” she said through the gag “please don’t” she begged. 

“While begging usually works, it won’t get you anywhere hun. And seeing that I can’t find Fayne anywhere you are just going to have to hang out until he shows back up” she shrugged her shoulders “Being high will just make that time go by faster” she stepped another foot closer to Kaylee and inhaled. The smell of blood still lingered around the cut down her neck. And Ava couldn’t deny how hungry she was. This girl was right there, so tempting, so sweet. 

“Fuck this” Ava said as she stepped in front of Kaylee and yanked at her sweatshirt tearing the material around her neck exposing it more. “I am supposed to be doing the good thing” she said to Kaylee who went back to her sobbing cause she knew what was coming. “What I should do it track down Fayne and bring him to you, what I should be doing is patrols. But I don’t care anymore. About anybody else, about the rules, I’m starving and I want fresh blood. Which is what I am going to get” 

Kaylee didn’t even have time to react to pull away before Ava pulled her against her body and sank her teeth into the flesh of her neck. Not hard enough to tear her artery’s apart and kill her, but enough to break the skin softy and then the warm blood flooded to the surface of her skin where she sucked hard. The minute Ava had inserted her fangs into her neck Kaylee felt the toxin hit her blood stream and before she knew it, she felt like most weekends when she was in college. Everything went blurry, and numb and then the sensation of feeling like she was flying washed over her whole body.  
“See that wasn’t so bad” she heard Ava mumble as a figure came back into her line if vision. At least she didn’t have her teeth in her neck anymore. Kaylee moaned and her head dropped passing out. 

“Guess I had a little too much” Ava wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, staining red. 

When Kaylee finally came around to it a few hours later she noticed she was in an empty barn. All signs of bloods were gone. She blinked again, her vision coming back to her. Her head was still foggy but at least she was awake now, and conscious of what was happening. It was still dark out which meant it was still the middle of the night. She couldn’t have been passed out that long. 

And then she spotted it. The knife Ava had used to cut her neck was sitting on the barn ledge just a few feet from her. She could reach it if she could manage to slip her right arm out of the ropes. So, she tried. She tugged and yanked, her wrist becoming very raw and red from the rope burns, eventually rubbing so hard it caused blood to surface. Kaylee swore under her breath. She didn’t know how much time she had left and it only seemed like she was going to get free if she broke her wrist. But with all her might she tugged very hard one last time and even though she lost some skin to the rope and slipped her wrist through. 

“Thank god” she mumbled through the cloth before ripping it out of her mouth. She gasped for air like she had been underwater, her lips and mouth dry and raw from the screaming. She snatched the knife quickly making work of the other rope as she cut herself free and now to get out of here. 

This camp was crawling with bloods. There was hundreds of them. How was she ever going to get out? If she could find Fayne he would spare her; she knew how to help him. So he had to return the favor. She slipped the knife into the back pocket of her jeans, knowing it would come in handy sooner or later. She listened for noises or voices and when she through the cost was clear tiptoed to the barn door and just as she opened it up Ava came waltzing through. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she questioned with a mean look on her face with her arms crossed over her chest. Kaylee had made her mad now. She quickly pulled the knife back out and pointed it at her in defense. 

“Stay away from me” she warned. 

“So cute” Ava mocked her. “Now hand over the knife” 

“No way” she stood her ground. Ava was pissed that she saw this as a challenge. She could kill this girl in an instant if she wanted to. She would be too fast for her to even realize that she already had her fangs in the girl’s neck. She stepped forward with aggression her fangs flared.

Kaylee immediately held the knife up to her own neck and tried to face the blood with confidence. “Take another step towards me and I’ll do it” she warned still holding the knife against her carotid. “I’ll do it I won’t hesitate” 

Ava paused, her eyebrow raised in question. This girl wasn’t stupid enough for something like that. Was she? 

“You wouldn’t” 

“Watch me” she threatened pushing it harder into her neck. “Stay away from me” 

“Okay, okay” Ava said her arms up in defense. This girl wasn’t playing around, she was smart. But if she died, Fayne would kill her and she couldn’t let that happen. “Put the knife down” 

“No” 

“I’m not asking, I’m telling”

“And I’m the one making the rules now, not following them” she said back still eyeing her. “I’m not going to be used as a personnel blood bag to you and your minions” 

Maybe she bad been out of line capturing her and feeding off her. She did say she was trying to help Fayne. Uh she was starting to feel like a human again with emotions. “I’m not going to do that to you again okay?” Ava tried to plead with her. “Now just put the knife down and we can talk about this” 

Kaylee bit her lip and watched Ava. She didn’t move, never broke eye contact and she seemed like she would hold up to her end of the deal. But then again this was coming from a girl who only a few hours ago ran a knife along her neck slicing it open. Humans couldn’t trust bloods and bloods couldn’t trust humans. She knew though if she didn’t start complying with her she could get nasty and violent if things didn’t go her way. And Kaylee was tempting with darkness, this girl could have and still could kill her in a second without hesitation. She had to play it smart. 

“Okay” she said retracting the knife from her neck but still kept it in her hand. “Happy now?” 

Ava knew this was her one chance and she took it quickly pulling the girl towards her body at a fast speed and pulling her wrists together just in time to wrap a zip tie around and pull it tightening them causing her wrists to be immobile and dropping the knife where it landed on the straw floor without a noise. 

Ava picked the knife up and smirked as she slid it back into her pocket. “I’ll hold on to that if you don’t mind” 

“You tricked me” Kaylee said angry as she tried to thrash around but Ava kept a tight grip on her. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you enough to have free hands. No hard feelings. I told Fayne anyways and told him that you wanted to meet him. If you stay on your best behavior, I will take you to him got it?” 

Kaylee nodded against her better judgement; she didn’t want to trust bloods but she had no other choice. They were sparring her and Fayne agreed to meet with her. It wasn’t how she would have wanted things to go, but none the less. Things were happening now, and she wanted to help the bloods. 

Which is exactly what she planned on doing as Ava took her out of the barn and towards the main building. Her one-time speech with the one and only Michael Fayne.


End file.
